


Comatose

by DPTighe



Category: Faceless - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Monsters, Violence, faceless creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPTighe/pseuds/DPTighe
Summary: What do you do when you wake up in a world that looks like your own but isn't. Instead, it is filled with faceless beings that will hunt you down and other creatures from beyond.





	Comatose

_****_****Wind gushed through broken glass windows in the top floor of Blackburn hospital. Cold and swirling around the room it picked torn bloody sheets up and swept them to the far side of the broken down wall. It moved fallen over chairs and bedside curtains as a man slept sound asleep. His snores matched the howling of the wind until the chill of the air brushed across his face and woke him.

  
Rubbing his face, he felt the chill run the length of his body, dressed in nothing more than a medical gown. Eric couldn’t understand how he got here or even where here was. Tightly gripping his locks of black hair, he thought to recall what happened last. The last thing Eric remembered was falling from a great height, at work. Scaffolding had collapsed on a building he was working on, and he fell six floors to what he then assumed would be his death. Now for sure, he knew he resided in a hospital, but what hospital looked like this? One broken, derelict and covered in red splotches.

  
Eric grabbed his covers and pulled them aside, he ripped the drip lines out of his arm and attempted to stand. He stumbled forward and fell onto the floor, the impact harsh on his weary body.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck… that fucking hurts,” he grumbled as he attempted to pull himself upwards. His feet wouldn’t work or respond, and now that he paid closer attention to them, they were bent and twisted out of place.

  
‘What kind of fucking hospital doesn’t fix broken bones?’ Eric thought to himself as he used his arms to drag his body over to a blue wooden chair situated near the broken window.  
No shards of glass could be spotted, just red drag marks. One would even say something from outside busted its way inside as the dry stains of what could only be blood had dried to pieces of the window and followed out of the broken hospital room door. Steady as he could, Eric gripped the chair and pulled himself up onto it. The broken feet were more a nuisance than anything as he couldn’t feel them. Next, he pulled himself up to the window, ledge to get a look outside.  
Blasts of air hit him hard, and he felt like he was travelling in a fast moving vehicle with the windows down.

  
“How is that even possible?” questioned Eric as he glared out into the world before him.

  
Colossal tornados stood in singular spots tearing up roads, houses and cars. Debris whisked around like a blender in the dark grey death. The sky above flashed with purple streaks of lightning, and as the clouds soared by at an alarming rate, Eric could see a single giant eye. Bloody and pulsating as it looked down upon the hospital. Its field of vision seemed to flick between vast amounts of the floating landscape that crumbled downwards into a torrenting abyss. Eric had never witnessed anything like this.

  
Slapping himself across the face, Eric didn’t awake from this hellish nightmare before him. All was too real. What had happened while he had been out cold? Had the world truly gone to ruin? What the fuck was that giant eyeball? These questions rattled around an already fragmented mind, and Eric felt panic grip him like a vice. Noises drifted in with the wind, groans and shuffling that would imitate a zombie.

  
Besides the landscape and the terrifying eyeball in the sky, Eric had glossed over the hundreds of standing beings down below. Their faces void of eyes they still faced in his directing with two slits for a nose and huge smiles filled with shark-like teeth. Not human, yet of human form they started to move towards the hospital, some faster than others as they bolted towards it leaping over cars and climbing up the very stonework of the large building.

  
‘They are coming for me,’ thought Eric as he fell backwards with a painful thud on the floor. Adrenaline allowed him to flip onto his belly and drag himself back to the bed he was in such a hurry to leave.

  
As if he were a baby Eric dragged himself under his bed and turned to face the broken window awaiting these strange beings. Any second now they would enter, he hoped they would not find him. He prayed for a lot of things to happen, like waking up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated every Wednesday GMT time.


End file.
